Private Roleplay Starring Enervar and Susanthehedgehog16
Act I - The Encounter An orange hedgehog was practicing on a hill. A white bat flies by and sees him "Hum? Hello." She lands by him "hiya! Say have we met before?" "By your face... I think we have... I'm Ruben, Ruben The Hedgehog. Does that ring a bell to you?" "Ruben...wasn't there a cat with you before? And im Raindrop the bat" "Oh yeah, Nefer! And yeah, I remember you, Raindrop!" He said with a big smile. "i remember you too!" she said as she smiled back but then remembered something "oh! how're Nefer and Bolt?" "Nefer's super fine, just taking care of the new member of the family." He says while blushing. "And Bolt's been training and he's super strong now. You should see him.!" He smiles. "thats great to hear! And how cool that you have a new person in your family too! Bolt's trained a lot the last years huh?" "Yeah! And sorry about this." He laughed as he showed his left robotic arm. "And yeah, Bolt's been training to be a great peace protector." "well the world does need peace at some point" she looks at his robotic arm curiously "what happened to your arm??" "How can I explain without being too awkward and weird? I'll get straight to the point. A goddess cut my arm." "who did what now!?" Ruben laughed. "I told you it was weird!" "weird!? thats crazy!" Ruben laughs. "And What have you been doing?" "i've been visiting some friends of mine but how can you be so calm over getting your arm cut off!?"Raindrop started flailing her arms around "I got used to it, you know?" He laughs. "You should see the others, though. They're awesome!" she stopped flaailing her arms "but didn't it hurt alot? also how the hay did you get the robotic arm to stick to your shoulder?? and are the others around or elsewhere? cause its been so long that i actually do want to see them again soon" "Well, it did hurt a lot, I was hospitalized and about the attachment, a friend of mine created a type of magnet that sticks to skin, so I can remove or attach the arm easily. Well, the Galaxy Army's always on the go, but I think if you go to those mountains, Boltstryke should be there." "So that's how the arm stuck to your skin..." she stared surprised "is Bolt training up there or something though?" Ruben looks at the screen on his robotic arm. "Well, it's time for his break, so he should be resting." "Alright, do you want to come see him with me or are you still gonna train yourself?" "I'm gonna train here a bit, maybe I'll join you later." Act II - Thunder Striking The Mountain Boltstryke was resting in the mountain. Raindrop finds him and lands behind him "Boooolt!" Bolt looks at her. "Rainy! Hello!" "Rainy?" "Sorry, I thought it was a cute name for a cutie like you, Raindrop." Boltstryke smiled. she blushed a bit and looks down "its uhh...nice" "You look fine. What have you been doing all this time?" "I've been visiting friends and i heard you've been training alot too, and.." she hugs him "i missed you so freakin much!" Boltstryke pets her head and hugs her back. "I missed you too, Rainy." He kisses her on the cheek. Raindrop blushes a bit again "what have you been doing besides train?" "Well, without counting with battles against gods, against Ruben from other Universe, training myself and the second division of the Galaxy Army, I haven't done anything cool." He laughted. "There's another Ruben?" She looked confused "It's really confusing, but there are multiple universes and in one of them, Ruben is a bad guy that traveled to this universe and tried to kill us for power." "He tried to kill you guys!?" "Yeah, but..." Bolt hugs her. "Let's not talk about that, let's just kill our 'miss yous'." Raindrop blinked twice before hugging him back "okay...i really did miss you all though, its been so long" "Yeah! Oh, I know! C'mon, I'll treat you to ice cream." Bolt smiles. "Really?" She looked at him with a smile of her own "Yeah! Let's go." Said Bolt while he started flying. Act III - The Ice Cream Treat Boltstryke landed near a ice cream store. "Which flavor do you want?" "Chocolate!" While Bolt entered the ice cream shop, a wolf and a hippo approached Raindrop. The wolf smiled. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here alone?" "Hello" she waved "im waiting for someone, he went to get me some ice scream" The hippo gives her a sadistic smile. "Why don't you ditch that someone and come have fun with us." "Ditch? I would never ditch him and im not about to start now you big meanies" They both laughed. "You're coming with us!" The hippo grabbed Raindrop's arm. "let go!" she started kicking the Hippo's arm hard The hippo was too strong to back out, but then... A punch hitted the hippo's face like a thunder making him fly some distance and passing out. The wolf received a thunder shock, passing out too. Bolt delivered the ice cream to the girl and said to the bastards. "Don't lay a finger on her, you morons." Raindrop stood behind him a bit scared while holding the ice cream close "they wanted me to ditch you" Thunderbolts could be seen in Bolt's right hand. "If someone ever harm you tell me, I'll punish them. For now..." Boltstryke carried Raindrop and flew to somewhere safer. Act IV - The Hill Bolt landed on a green hill. Raindrop was eating the ice cream while looking around the hill Bolt was still upset about the thugs situation. "Sorry... If I didn't left you alone... That wouldn't happen..." He sits down, looking at the ground. "I am still a failure protecting my friends..." Raindrop sat behind him and took his hand in hers "that's not true, you're not a failure at protecting your friends" Bolt looked at her eyes. "Some years ago, I couldn't protect Jeena from her death... I couldn't even help Ruben against Arma or himself for the other dimension..." Bolt stands up and punches the air creating a dark cloud charger with thunders far away. She looked at the dark cloud "That doesn't make you a faliure though and im pretty sure that Ruben and the others would say the same, we can only do so much..." Bolt smiled. "You really know how to put a guy up... Don't you?" Boltstryke looks at her eyes. Raindrop smiled and nodded "girls have ways of motivating people, even my old friend Sari knew just what to say,she's pretty determined herself" Boltstryke approaches her until their noses touch. "You're cute." He smiles. she blushed Bolt kisses the tip of her lips. "You're blushing, how cute." He smiles. she covered her face up "i-its not funny!" He laughs. "You're special, Raindrop." He removes her hands from her face. "To me." He kisses her. she blushed more and kissed back then pulled back "am i really special?" "What? Don't you believe it?" Bolt hugged her close. "You're important to me, Rainy." she hugged him back "actually i didn't know i'd matter that much to you" "Honestly, you always were. That's why I was so surprised to see you again. My heart skipped MANY heartbeats." "your heart skipped beats?" "It's a way of speaking." He kissed her again. "I love you." "i-i love you too Bolt" "Do you wanna date me?" Bolt smiled. "date you??" she blushed again Bolt blushes. "What?! Too soon?! Damn man, I screw up sometimes...!" Raindrop holds his hands to calm him down "no no! its just...i have never dated anyone before" Bolt blushed. "That's... Adorable, to say the least. But is that a 'no'?" "i didn't say 'no' and how is that even adorable? also your face is red, do you have a fever?" Bolt blushed harder. "Is adorable because you don't have experience and no, I don't have a fever." Raindrop looked at him with wide eyes by how red his face was "your face is almost like a tomato.." Bolt does a puffy face. "Stop that!" "you look kinda adorable with that face" she blushed a bit Bolt couldn't contain himself and kissed Raindrop. "You're the adorable one here!" Raindrop blinked a few times "what was..?" Bolt smiles. "I'm still waiting for your 'yes'." she blinked "...you still look like a tomato and..yes" Bolt hold her high. "I don't care how I look, Rainy, if I'm with you." "i think you look adorable when you're a tomato though" Bolt blushes. "C'mon..." Raindrop laughed a bit "alright alright I'll stop" Bolt held her hand. "Wanna do something?" "Like what?" "You've seen me, don't you wanna see anyone else?" "Hmm....Nefer!" "Hum... Nefer must be taking care of the baby... Let's go!" Act V - The Nyan Member of The Family Bolt lands at Ruben and Nefer's door. He rings the bell which answered by Nefertiti. "Oh, hi Boltstryke." She looks to Raindrop. "Raindrop! It's been a while!" Nefer hugs her. Raindrop hugged her back "Nefer! i missed you so much!" "Come in!" Said Nefer while waving to the inside. "I can't. I still have Galaxy Army stuff to do. See ya later guys!" Bolt left after kissing Raindrop's cheek. When they enter, they can see someone running pretty fast around the house. "RUBEN! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU?! DON'T RUN LIKE THAT WITH THE BABY IN YOUR HANDS!" Nefer lays a punch on his belly that makes him fly to a wall and the baby falls to her arms. "Jeez... How dense... Oh, Raindrop, this is our child, Jackie." Jackie was a light orange hedgecat with almost a year. Raindrop blushed a bit from the kiss then looks wide eyed at Ruben before looking at the baby "aww he's so cuuuute!" Nefer blushes. "It is, isn't it? Most of his appearance came from his dad." Ruben stood up and petted the son. "I'm really proud of Nefer, she's a great mom!" Nefer blushes again. "Don't say that, Bennie... You're embarrassing me..." Ruben then kisses Nefertiti. Raindrop laughed a bit "hey not in front of the baby and me but yeah Nefer, i bet you're the awesomest mom ever!" Nefer chuckles. "Thank you, Raindrop. And you? Ever thought of forming family?" Raindrop scratches the back of her head "i've never thought about it" "I can tell you my pregnancy wasn't planned, but me and Ruben had already thought of that. So, who did you already saw?" "huh?" "Like, you have seen me, Ruben and Boltstryke, but have you seen the others?" "oh, no i haven't" "Well you should see the boys on the Galaxy Army. Bolt must be there now training the kids." "okay, how do i get there though?" Ruben gives her the instructions. Act VI - The Galaxy Army When Raindrop reaches the Galaxy Army HQ, he sees Boltstryke sleeping on a couch. "Hmm..." Raindrop smiles and quietly walks up before leaning down to his ear and whispers "the boogey man is here" Boltstryke wakes up with a scream. "WH-WH-WHERE?! Raindrop?! Jeez! Don't scare me like that..." Raindrop laughed a bit "im sorry Bolt, couldn't resist" He kisses her on the forehead. "It doesn't matter, Rainy." Ice, a white hedgehog, appears in the room, screaming. "SO HERE'S WHERE YOU AT, YOU LAZY BONES! YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING THE SECOND DIVISION!" Raindrop screamed and jumped behind the couch Ice looked at the couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Bolt and Ice go head to head. "Who are you to call me lazy bones?! You don't do anything either!" "I am making technology for the team, YOU were supposed to train them today!" Ice looked closely to Raindrop. "Hey... Aren't you Raindrop?" She peeked out and nodded. "I'm Ice, don't know if you remember me!" "I kinda don't remember you actually...sorry" "Don't worry about that, we only met once, so it's normal." Ice smiled. Raindrop smiled back "okay, but did you really have to yell? you sound like a siren replaced with someone's shouting " "Yes, I kinda needed to shout, because... Bolt?" Boltstryke had vanished. "That lazy hedgehog! He takes care of my nerves! Well, looks like I have to tell the kids they don't have to train today. Wanna come search for them with me?" Raindrop laughed when Bolt got away "sure!" Ice walked a while until they reached an open field where two bats where fighting, one used his bare fists, but the other used his shadow to protect himself. Ice sighed. "The white blue eyed bat is Ace and the black one using shadows is Damien. Hey, guys! You don't have train today so you can fight the time you want!" Ace smiled at Ice before being slapped far away by Damien's shadow. "Don't let your guard down, idiot..." Damien stared at Raindrop. She flew and caught Ace "whoa!" Ace smiled at her. "Thanks!" Then he angrily looks at Damien. Damien turns to Raindrop. "You shouldn't catch him." Raindrop smiled back and looked at Damian "it was either that or letting him get hurt, and i chose to catch him" she slightly glared "Tch, is being trained to defeat the evil, if he's not ready to get hurt, he might as well give up or die." Ace looked angrily at him. Ice looked at Raindrop. "Don't worry, they're a team. We call them 'Rivals', they are always fighting, but that's how they progress." Raindrop glared more "he's really mean though...are you okay though Ace?" Ace smiled. "Kinda!" "Any wounds?" "I don't think so..." "That's good then" Ice guided Raindrop to a new room where a female black cat was fighting a male green hedgehog. "Hey, guys, this is Raindrop. She's visiting the HQ." The hedgehog smiled. "I'm Elliot!" The cat looked away. "I'm Sam..." Raindrop waved with a smile "hiya!" Elliot touched Sam's shoulder. "Let's continue?" Sam blushed and looked at his hand on her shoulder. Elliot noticed and removed it blushing. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" They go to train. Ice smiles. "We don't tell them the names we give to the teams, so we called this one 'Crushes', since they both love each other and this is what makes them so powerful together." "Love is that strong?" Ice laughs. "Love is one of the powerfull type of connective energies you'll ever find. When someone hurts someone you love, the worry you feel at the moment, may even unlock a secret power in you." Ice starts walking away. "Let's go?" "huh...i never thought of it that way, but i will do what i can to defend Bolt!" she then follows "okay" Ice reached a new training room. This time they were two light blue wolfs, one female, one male. "They are Angie and Simon. We call them the 'Brothers'." "but one of them is female"Raindrop looked confused Ice laughed. "It's an inside joke. Angie has many manly attitudes, that's why." "Ohh" Ice smiled. "Let's continue?" Raindrop nods Ice moved to a room where there was a female brown raccoon and a male yellow bobcat. "Hey, guys! Come here!" The kids approach them. The girl speaks in a giggly voice. "Hi! I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Milo!" "Aww you two look so adorable! I'm Raindrop!" Chelsea laughed, blushing. "Thanks, lady!" Milo just waved. "Oh, right! Don't take my friend in the wrong way, he can't talk." "That's okay, why can't he talk though? Is something wrong with his voice?" Both kids sadden up. Ice sighed. "Milo's family was attacked and Milo only survived with a slash on his throat, taking his voice." "Oh... I'm so sorry i shouldn't have asked.." Milo smiled and shook his arms, Chelsea said quickly. "N-No! It's OK, really!" "But i reminded you of sad things..." Chelsea gives Raindrop a weak shoulder punch. "I told you, don't worry!" She and Milo smile brightly. Ice smiled too and started guiding Raindrop. "Chelsea and Milo are very good kids. They really have a future as heroes." "they really do..." In the next training room, there were a female black weasel and a male white bat. "They are Ginger and Mark." "Another bat like me!" Raindrop smiled. Ice smiles. "Bats are the most common species in Galaxy Army's second division. You already saw some." Mark smiles to Raindrop. "It's good to see a fellow bat around here. I'm Mark and this is Ginger." "Nice to meet you two! I'm Raindrop" "Hey!" Ginger said with a smile. "Where are you from, Raindrop?" Asked Mark. Raindrop smiled and winked before whispering "I'm from the secret ice forest, it's really pretty there" Mark frowned. "I never had the chance to go there... What a shame..." Ice started walking with Raindrop. "Their team is 'The Boyfriends', cuz... They date." He laughs. "Well, let's continue." This time it were two females, an orange rabbit and a hedgehog. "They are Savannah and Jeena." "Why call themselves that if they can also be the lovers team 2? And the rabbit reminds me of a friend Sari's told me about but her friend is also a cream color" "We have 'Crushes' and 'Boyfriends', we want a different name for each team, based on what kind of power they have with each other. This one is 'BFFs'. Savannah is a shy rabbit since she's the youngest on the army and Jeena has more experience, since she was an assassin." Ice told Raindrop. "Oh" Jeena suddenly disappears and appears behind Raindrop and touched her shoulder. "Boo..." Raindrop screams. Jeena laughs. "Caught you!" Raindrop takes a few breaths before saying "you got me pretty good" Savannah said shyly: "You-You shouldn't scare people, Jeena..." "It's just a joke, Sav." "I wasn't as scared as Bolt when i scared him with the boogeyman" Everyone laughed. "Yeah, Master Boltstryke's a little scared pants." Jeena said. Savannah said: "But that makes him cute, right?" "Of course, Bolt's adorable when he has the puffy face too" Ice guided Raindrop to another room. A male yellow cheetah was playing a bass and a female blue kangaroo was singing. Ice sighed. "I thought you were training..." The female smiled. "Well, Master Boltstryke never appeared so me and Benjamin started playing." Ice looked at Raindrop. "These are Benjamin and Katie, 'The Band Members'." "aww" Raindrop smiled Ice smiled. "How are the songs?" A spark could be seen in Katie's eyes. "They're awesome! One day, we'll be giving concerts and protecting the world like Jenner did when she was alive!" Ice smiles. "OK, I'll be going now." Ice and Raindrop start walking away. "Jenner seems to be admired a lot, i wish i could've at least met her myself though" Ice smiles. "Jenner was a great singer and above all, a mother to all Galaxy Army. It's sad she died, but Ruben told us she was fine in Heaven, since he died that day too. It was a tiring day. We were fighting Hades, the hedgehog that killed the first and the second gods and demon lords. The first to be killed was Gualord, the father figure of Ruben. He was attacked out of nowhere. Then it was Jenner. Since Bolt dated her at that time, he got so pissed off at Hades that tried to attack him with no strategy, getting almost killed. Then it was Felix, Ruben's best friend. Ruben was pissed off and went on a 1-on-1 fight with Hades, which killed both." "If Ruben died, how'd he come back? did you use the chaos emeralds? Also so much things must've happened before i met you all" "Oh yeah. How did he revive? Well he told us about something weird and complicated called the Tournament of The Damned. Don't remember it well, but the winner revives." "That is weird." Ice laughs. "Right? Well, last team, 'The Cousins'. They are Rodney and Victoria." Rodney was the black male skunk and Victoria was the orange female echidna. "cousins??" "Not biological. Rodney's adopted." "Ohh" Ice smiles. "And these are the 16 kids known as the second division of Galaxy Army." "thats a lot of kids" Ice laughs. "They are, but one day it will be their time to defend Mobius." "True true" Boltstryke suddenly appears. "Awesome job, Ice!" Ice looked at him. "If we hadn't guests, I would punch you..." Bolt laughs. "Shift time, your turn to train them. Let's go, Rainy." "i'd rather you not punch anyone with kids around Bolt" Raindrop laughed Bolt laughs. "I know, I know." "Good" she smiled "Let's go for a walk?" Bolt asked. she nodded They were flying. "Where do you wanna go?" "Hmm...some place fun" Bolt was trying to find somewhere fun. "If you spot something, say." "got it" Raindrop started looking around They had plenty of choices. A fair, a pizzeria, a lake, etc... "oh! lets go to the fair!" Act VII - The Fair Bolt smiles and they land at the fair. "So... What do you wanna do?" "eat something first" "How about some chicken?" "yeah!" Bolt pays for chicken for both of them. "This is delicious!" "I know right!" Bolt was kinda clumsy so he got a bit of sauce on his nose, that he couldn't see. Raindrop started laughing but got a napkin and cleans his nose He blushed slightly. "I'm so clumsy..." "We're all clumsy at some point Bolt" He pets her. "Yeah. Thanks." Raindrop smiled "no problem" "Wanna go to some attraction?" "Yeah!" "Choose!" Bolt smiled. "Ferris wheel!" "OK then!" Bolt bought the tickets for them. "Shall we?" She nodded. "Ladies first." Said Boltstryke with a smile on his face. she smiled back and sat down in the seat Bolt entered too and sitted in front of her. she smiled at him The Ferris Wheel started to move and Bolt held her hands. Raindrop looked at his hands holding hers